


Dried Up, Tied Up

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dumbification, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Submissive Eric, ass eating, dominant sangyeon, mentions of after care, only the ankles and the wrists it's okay, tied-up eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: To Sangyeon, Eric looked the most perfect when he was tied up and his for the taking.And Eric just wanted to be perfect for Sangyeon.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Dried Up, Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a mature fic! So no minors allowed, okay? This is nsfw content and should be consumed by adults only.  
> With that said, this is also a work of fiction, so let's treat it as such. Also, all the people involved in it are canonically adults.
> 
> If you wanna follow me or request anything head over to @yiendere! on twitter <3 I hope you enjoy this one shot and if you find any mistakes let me know! Leave kudos if you want to as well as comments.

“You’re so beautiful for me like this” Came a hoarse yet reassuring voice from above him, filling the room with the comfort Eric needed at that moment. With his wrists connected beautifully to his ankles, bounded securely but not tight enough to hurt him in any way, Eric looked sinful in every aspect of the word.

Ass propped up in perfect view for Sangyeon’s eyes only, head down on the soft and comfy pillows his boyfriend set up for him. If there’s one thing Sangyeon always makes sure before a scene, is Eric’s comfort and safety. 

He contemplates the beautiful sight of his boyfriend’s ass on full display for him; hole still tight and ready to be prepped by his daddy, cheeks round and perky and awaiting Sangyeon’s rough hands. Hard cock dangling from between his spread legs, pre-cum drooling from the tip and down to the sheets beneath him.  
His daddy’s presence surrounding him is already arousing as it is, even more when Sangyeon gently leaves small kisses all over his shoulders, and his back, and down his legs. It feels like little ghost kisses, tickling Eric in the most delicious way. Small sighs and whimpers already leaving his lips, Eric just waits patiently.

Calloused hand massages over one of his soft cheeks, holding it firmly in place, spreading his cheeks further to gaze at the pink hole clenching on thin air before a hard smack catches Eric’s attention by surprise, a distorted moan stuck in his throat. But he smiles, and Sangyeon can see it from the position he’s in. And that smile alone can make Sangyeon’s stomach turn in what he calls warmness and love. Or something of the sort. 

His hand roams up his lover’s back, resting on his hip and pulling his ass closer to his clothed bulge. The small ‘daddy’ that leaves Eric’s lips is enough to make Sangyeon’s head spin in all directions. 

“Hm, what was that baby?” He teases the younger, a smirk evident in his tone.  
“Daddy…” And Eric just squirms in place, wiggling that ever so tempting ass of his, knowing the effects it has on the older “Cock… want your cock”.

His voice was whiny and needy, this always happened when Eric was beyond fucked and just ready to take whatever Sangyeon gave him.  
“My needy little boy, been thinking of Daddy’s cock haven’t you?” Sangyeon’s voice was always sweet as honey, like a warm hug in voice form and somehow that only made Eric needier for him. Sangyeon was loving and caring beyond any limits and he treated Eric like a real prince, there was no doubt of that. And he also fucked him like the dumb little cum slut he truly was, and that only added up to all the love Eric always felt for Sangyeon.

“Mhm mhm” Eric bites down on his plump lip, head nodding as vigorously as he could laying down in that position “Been craving Daddy’s massive cock all day…” and with that, he looked back as comfortably as he could to his boyfriend, puppy pleading eyes on display in hopes Sangyeon would hurry up and bury himself inside him.

Sangyeon chuckled lowly, his boyfriend’s antics both making his heart and cock swell up. He once again pressed his hips forwards, rubbing his achingly hard clothed cock against Eric’s crack, earning the most blissful whine coming from beneath him.

He loved it when Eric couldn’t even speak, which was a rarity considering how energetic the younger was on a daily. But when he was like this, horny and squirming like a cock hungry slut all for Sangyeon to see… he was the most perfect like this.

Giving in to his lover’s neediness, Sangyeon unbuckled his belt, the sound of metal causing extreme curiosity in Eric as he once again whined and moaned like his mind was numb and empty and only his Daddy’s cock existed in that very moment.  
He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he loved feeling like a whore in Sangyeon’s hands. His thoughts weren’t coherent at all, images of the size and girth of his Daddy’s cock passing through his blurry mind. He wiggled his naked butt some more, feeling so vulnerable and exposed like that. He couldn’t move much from how bound he was, and that made his cock twitch in the most pleasurable way possible.

He could hear the ruffle of clothes being taken off, but he couldn’t quite peek at what he wanted the most. He pressed his face to the pillow below him, eyes pressed shut as he grew desperate. 

“Shh, calm down baby, hey look at me…” God, Sangyeon’s voice was so melodic to his ears, he couldn’t resist it. And so he obeyed, of course he did. He always did everything Sangyeon told him.

And Sangyeon smiled once again, so fondly and beautiful “You’re doing so well for me, baby boy. Daddy’s so proud of you” 

Gosh, how Sangyeon managed to make Eric blush and get even harder by just being himself, Eric will never know but he loves it.

“Is it Daddy’s cock that you want? Hm?” And with that, Sangyeon took hold of his already hardened cock and pressed the tip right against his baby’s hungry hole, so painfully close Eric could cry.  
He teased him like that, rubbing his huge cock up and down his crack way too many times, smacking it against his aching hole for Eric’s despair.  
And the younger just cried out in loud whines, legs trembling and almost giving up on him “Yes, yes yes Daddy’s cock yes” Eric’s words came out desperate, voice breaking and begging. 

This time Sangyeon laughed a bit louder than before, causing Eric to tremble in place with both fear and excitement for what his Daddy had in mind.  
He could sense that Sangyeon was crouching behind him, a sudden breath coming in touch with his cold cheeks. Sangyeon licked his lips at the sight of Eric being so exposed, tight little hole clenching around nothing and he almost felt sorry for him. 

His lips planted small chaste kisses to his lover’s thighs, licking across his skin with each loving kiss, followed by his butt cheeks. He held both of them in place with his hands, gripping them firmly and spreading them further apart. Then suddenly Eric felt the wetness of Sangyeon’s long hard tongue pocking against his hole, licking with vigor and devouring him whole. He completely lost it there; a hoard of supplicating moans coming from his open mouth, drool spilling into his pillow but he didn’t care.

All that mattered in that moment was Sangyeon and the way he fucked his hole open with his tongue.  
His hands now firmly placed on Eric’s hips for a better grip, he pulled the younger one against his face, being intoxicated by his scent as he kept eating his boyfriend out like his life depended on it.  
He could feel the saliva forming between his mouth and Eric’s clenching hole, the sloppiness of it all adding to how aroused they both were. 

“You taste so fucking good…” He stopped in a gasp for air, contemplating the wet entrance in front of his face, mesmerized by how hot Eric looked like this “Look at that sloppy little hole… so ready for me, so fucking hot…”

Sangyeon was beginning to lose it as well, and Eric was pleased to realize he wasn’t the only one dying to get fucked senseless.  
With a few last licks and sucks on the tight rim of muscles, Sangyeon slowly stood up again, mouth slicked with saliva and the scent of the other. 

Eric could only complain at the loss of touch so suddenly, an abundance of pleas for his daddy to come back falling from his lips. Sangyeon didn’t fancy leaving his baby hanging for even a second of his time, but if he wanted to fuck him into oblivion he couldn’t do it just like that.

He knew exactly where their small collection of lube was, picking one he was way too familiar with and walking back over to where his lover was positioned.

“Now, baby… why so whiny? Daddy’s right here. It’s alright” He once again reassured the other, walking over to face Eric for the first time since they started. His baby had his face buried onto the soaked pillow, eyes watery and mouth drooling a little. Sangyeon caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, bringing Eric’s attention to him, a smile so beautiful forming on his features.  
“Daddy’s right here, see? I love you…” Sangyeon spoke softly, a kiss being pressed to his baby’s sweaty forehead.

Eric leaned into the touch, seeking for Daddy’s thumb to kiss it at first, eyes fixed on Daddy’s expression like asking for permission, and with a nod from the older Eric simply took the loving thumb into his mouth, sucking on it and covering Sangyeon’s ears with moans.

The older chuckled at his baby’s antics, his other hand patting his head “There you go, that’s my good boy… so needy for Daddy. Come on, suck on Daddy’s thumb… you’re so desperate for me” and Eric nodded, brows furrowed and eyes squeezing shut and he kept licking the thumb like the cock he wanted so badly.

“Let go, baby…” The sudden command earned Sangyeon another reluctant whine, Eric slowly opening his mouth and ready to protest but before he could speak Sangyeon was already standing up again, his cock hanging heavily between his legs and at the perfect height for Eric to see.

“Daddy!” Out came a bit of a high pitched scream from the tired boy, as Sangyeon teased him once again.

“Hmm, what am I gonna do with you?” He held his cock right in front of Eric’s mouth, so close yet so far and out of desperation the younger dared to stick his tongue out in hopes of getting a taste but to no avail.  
That mocking chuckle was heard again, fingers brushing through Eric’s messy hair as he pulled just enough to lift the boy’s head without hurting him “Beg for it. Cry for it. Act like the needy, brainless cock slut you are”

And fuck, Eric loved it. He loved to be degraded like this. To feel so dumb and so mesmerized by a cock he was nothing but a whore for this man.  
And so he begged, like a cheap whore looking for a penny, mouth agape and tongue darted out waiting for a taste “Please Daddy, need your cock. Need it so bad, let me have it. Use me, yes use me please, please…”

Sangyeon’s eyes were filled with lust as the words spilled from the other filled the room, having way too much fun with his boy “Where do you want it?”

And with that, he walked back to his original place, placing his knees on the bed and adjusting himself perfectly behind Eric. The bed swung with the weight of them both, Eric continuing to whine for any type of touch from his Daddy.

“Want it inside me, Daddy…”  
“Yeah? Right here, baby?” He smacked his hard cock against Eric’s hole, the sound of skin slapping so loud in the room it was sinful.  
“Yes yes yes, right there Daddy, right there… want you deep inside me”.

That was enough for Sangyeon to pick up the lube he left on the bed before messing with Eric’s eager mouth earlier on and coating his cock with it. He then coated also his boy’s hole for good measure, not wanting to cause any pain to the other.

With lube soaked fingers, Sangyeon firstly circled the rim of muscle still covered in his own spit; watching and his boy leaned into his touch and shivered from the coldness of it.  
He slowly pressed his index finger in, noticing the other’s body tense just a little at the new intrusion. A reassuring hand was now placed on the back of the other, caressing ever so lightly. He knew that if at any point the pain was too much, his boy would use their safe word. 

His finger moved around, seeking all the sweet spots that would make his boy feel good, but he also noticed how impatient Eric was growing.

“It’s okay baby, Daddy’s got you” and with that said, a second finger was inserted, a little harder to do so than before but Eric didn’t seem to mind and kept wriggling around his fingers.  
Sangyeon smiled to himself, even in situations like these where they kept spewing pure filth at each other, he couldn’t help but find Eric absolutely adorable.

After what seemed like an eternity to Eric, skilled and wet fingers left him suddenly, yet another whine escaping his mouth as he awaited what he wanted from the start.

Soaking his cock in more lube once again, Sangyeon aligned his hips with Eric’s, tip brushing against slick and pink hole. With small pressure, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, for Eric’s bliss.

It was only the tip but Eric could already feel his vision getting distorted, eyes crossing slightly and mouth open in desperate breaths “Oh my god…”

“That’s it, such a good fucking slut for Daddy… all eager for Daddy’s cock. I taught you so well” Sangyeon’s praise only made Eric more eager for the rest of his cock, knowing damn well he’d be walking funny for at least two days.

He slowly allowed himself to push further, feeling how tight and warm his lover was, his own eyes rolling back at the heavenly tightness around him.

Eric was quite literally in heaven right now; Sangyeon’s massive cock all the way up his ass, legs spread impossibly apart to let his Daddy use him all he wanted. He never felt more filthy, and that turned him on way too much.  
Once both of them got accustomed to the intrusion, Sangyeon didn’t hesitate to move his hips agonizingly slow at first, seeing how Eric’s pink hole stretched around his thick cock. It was dirty to say the least, and his mind was hazy at the sight.

“More, more Daddy…” Eric tried to speak, coming out more like a fucked up whimper, looking back at Sangyeon through hooded eyelids.

Sangyeon smirked, loving the eagerness of the other “You’re such a filthy fucking slut”.

And with that, his hips picked up a rhythm that none of them was ready for. The sound of skin clapping became progressively louder with each hard thrust, and Eric was running out of ‘yes’s to moan.  
The image was taken straight out of a porno, Eric tied from ankle to wrist, ass up and face down, getting railed by Sangyeon’s huge cock. It was material for the filthiest fantasies.

And Eric loved the burn; he loved to be stretched out to the brim, to feel Sangyeon’s cock sliding in and out of him like he was nothing but a cock sleeve. He hit that spot almost perfectly, and if he came from just this alone he wouldn’t be surprised.

Sangyeon was relentless; his hip movements put anyone to shame, the way his knuckles turned white from holding onto Eric’s hips to thrust deep and hard into him. The low growls leaving his mouth each time he felt his boy clench around him. He couldn’t wait to fill his baby boy up with his cum.

He would only stop occasionally to bury himself completely inside Eric, letting himself stay there for a few seconds to take in how hot his boy felt around him; just to go back to pounding Eric like he was his own personal whore that he could use as he pleased.  
The chain of moans and curses heard throughout the room filled their ears and made them more desperate, and Sangyeon could feel himself closer to the edge.

But not before he made Eric come first. With a harsh thrust of his hips, he stopped their erratic movements, causing Eric to protest right away until he was silenced by a sudden wetness around his angry cock. Sangyeon had knelt down to take Eric’s impossibly hard cock in his mouth, lewd noises coming from his lips as he took him completely in. 

Eric felt helpless, bound and at Sangyeon’s mercy and now on the verge of coming undone on his boyfriend’s mouth while he cried for his release

“Daddy, daddy I’m gonna-“ and his legs trembled around Sangyeon’s head, a vague attempt at closing once his orgasm hit him, hot cum spilling out of the corner of Sangyeon’s mouth as he tried to swallow him whole.

Eric felt worn out, limp and tired. His body was ready to give up but he wasn’t ready to do so yet. He looked back at his Daddy, as he cleaned his cum filled mouth with his thumb and sucking it dry. The image was so beyond fucked Eric could not believe it, all he could do was look in his lover’s eyes and beg him to fuck him once more.

Eric loved to be used even if he had orgasmed already; to know Sangyeon would continue to abuse his worn-out hole even after he came almost made him twitch at the thought if he wasn’t so sensitive still.

Sangyeon once again buried himself deep inside Eric, not holding back and making his lover’s hips meet the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“C-Come inside me, please…. Need your cum” and maybe that was all it took for Sangyeon to last a few more thrusts and spill his hot cum inside Eric. And he felt it, deep and warm inside him, as a blissful smiled was plastered on his face. 

For a long while only their breaths could be heard, until a worried and loving Sangyeon came back down from his trance “I’ll help you out, hold on baby”

He slid off his lover, the younger flinching at the big loss, as he felt his boyfriend untie his ankles and wrists finally.  
“You’re okay?” Came out a breathy question, hands softly rubbing on the abused skin, as he helped Eric sit down on the bed.

“If you mean I’m in heaven, yes I am” the younger chuckled back at a worried Sangyeon “But yes, I’m okay baby… just a little sore but what were we expecting?”

And he smiled fondly at the older, hands reaching out to cup Sangyeon’s face in his hands, giving a sweet kiss to his lips “I love you. And I loved this, again”.  
“I love you too” Sangyeon still looked down at Eric's wrists and ankles in signs of heavy bruising, and Eric couldn’t help but pout at how loving his boyfriend truly is.  
“Sangyeon…” That snapped his attention back to Eric “I’m alright. Can we maybe just go clean ourselves up for now, hm? That would make me feel less sticky”

And Sangyeon agreed with a nod, smile now appearing on his face “Yeah… I’d love that.” He kissed his boyfriend once again before helping him up the bed.

A few seconds of silence fell between them before Sangyeon spoke again “But are you sure you’re okay?”

And Eric could only sigh, not out of frustration or irritation, but love “I swear to God…”


End file.
